Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kougami is a 28 year old man who previously worked as an Enforcer at the Public Safety Bureau Unit 1. He and Ginoza were partners in the past, when Kougami was an Inspector. Personal Background Residence Tokyo Prefecture, Chiyoda Ward, 2nd Street 1-8 Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Building, Criminal Investigation Department First Division Emergency Contact Information Kanagawa Prefecture, Sagamihara City, Midori Ward, 5-21-B Kougami Tomoyo (Relation: Mother) Education March 2100 - Graduated from Kanagawa Prefecture Kanagawa Higashi Middle School, General Education April 2100 - Entered Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department March 2104 - Graduated from Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department Work History April 2104 - Entered Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau; entered Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute September - Left same institute October - Assigned to Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Inspector February 2110 - Left due to Psycho Pass deterioration April 2110 - Assigned to Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Enforcer Licenses / Qualifications August 2100 - Received regular vehicle driver’s license (i.e. cars) June 2102 - Received archaic language level 1 certification August - Received large two-wheeled vehicle driver’s license (i.e. motorcycles) October 2103 - Speed reading level 1 certification March 2104 - Received higher education-level social science teaching license July - Received large special vehicle driver’s license (i.e. construction vehicles) Appearance Kougami has short, messy black hair and narrow grey eyes with a pale complexion. As an Enforcer, he usually wears a black suit and tie. When on-field, he wears a grey coat over his suit. His body is very toned and well-developed due to his intense daily training over the years and throughout the series. Personality Kougami has high skills as a detective and is able to solve cases with little to no difficulty. When on cases, Kougami always keeps a level head, no matter what situation he's in and doesn't let emotions such as fear get the better of him. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers impressed and appalled, as he usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite his mostly serious personality, Kougami has a sense of humor and seems to find amusement in teasing Akane at times especially about how she shot him with the Dominator. Three years ago when Kougami was still an Inspector, he had a strong bond with his Enforcers, one of which was Sasayama. This strong bond made Kougami feel saddened and angered over Sasayama's horrible death causing him to develop the character he is today. Kougami is shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been rubbed off from Sasayama (i.e. when he deliberately provoked Yuji Kanehara from the Drone Factory case). As the series goes on, Kougami becomes aware of the System's faults and the fact that the Sibyl System couldn't help him get revenge. This is what causes him to turn against the MWPSB and go into hiding to find Shogo Makishima himself. Trivia *Kougami bears a resemblance to Yamamoto and Hibari, from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable because they share the same character designer. *Kougami is a frequent smoker. *Kougami is a Leo, as he was born on August 16th, 2084. *Kougami's blood type is B. *He scored highly (721 points) and became the top in the country in the exam that Akane took. *He was designated as Hound 3 as an Enforcer, and Shepherd 2 as an Inspector. *Kougami has a crime coefficent of 265.8. *His fighting style is Silat. Sasayama was the one who introduced it to him. *Kougami is 180 cm tall, which makes him the second tallest person in his team, right after Ginoza, whose height is 183 cm. *The suits Kougami wore when he was an Inspector were specially tailored. *During high school, he majored in social sciences and took up kickboxing and wrestling as a hobby (which is rare since students only used it as a stress care method). He was also top of his class. *Kougami and Ginoza were best friends since high school. Once Ginoza told Kougami his future plans on becoming an Inspector, Kougami quickly decided to also become an Inspector. *On average, Kougami sleeps 4 hours per day, taking naps in the daytime. *His favorite food is hamburgers and his least favorite is synthetic fish. *In "After Stories", Kougami called Akane once with a special device that cannot be tracked before his long-term leave for safety. Kougami said whether dead or alive, it would be his last time contacting but Akane replied with a smile and said that she believed there would be one day they could meet again as normal humans instead of Inspector and Enforcer. She then cut off the line. *Kougami had a human-shaped punching bag he made himself in his room. *The key that was placed in front of Masaoka's grave was the one he had passed to Kougami, and was most likely placed there by Kougami. *In the Psycho-Pass Novel the tattooed man Kougami and Akane went to ask about Rikako's work said he was into beastiality and asked if Kougami would sleep with him. *Kougami told the tattooed man "next time", shut the window and left without a change in expression while Akane was still in shock. *Kougami would have kicked the drone that stopped him from smoking if Akane hadn't shown up first. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau